Ornak
"GERRRAAAAH!!" The guttural battle cry of the mighty Ornak rumbles in the chests of the Warrior Gruts that envelop him. Jutting up from the frenzied mass of feral Orcs is the crimson banner of Utgar, bearing the tattered scars of a thousand battles. It is a beacon of Utgar's power, rallying his champions to ever greater feats in battle. As the Orc Gruts charge across the desolate terrain to meet their rivals, the mighty dragon Mimring spots the Red Flag of Fury and swoops down low over the heads of Ornak and his Horde. The beating of Mimring's immense wings wash over the Gruts in great gusts of wind, wind that is followed by an intense heat as the beast burns a swath of destruction through the enemies ahead. Stats *Life: 4 *Move: 6 *Range: 1 *Attack: 3 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 100 Abilities *'Red Flag of Fury Aura': If Order Marker 1 is placed on Ornak, then instead of taking that turn with Ornak, you may take a turn with up to 2 Unique Heroes you control who follow Utgar. Ornak cannot be one of the 2 Unique Heroes. Any Unique Hero that is taking a turn instead of Ornak must be within 8 clear sight spaces of Ornak prior to its movement. *'Orc Battle Cry': When attacking with any Orc Warrior figures you control adjacent to Ornak, you may roll Utgar Valkyrie dice. Each Utgar symbol rolled counts for an additional skull. Synergy *Blade Gruts/Heavy Gruts: Orc Champion Bonding As an Orc Champion, Ornak may benefit from Blade Gruts' and Heavy Gruts' Orc Champion Bonding ability. *Nerak the Glacian Swog Rider: Orc Defensive Aura 1 As an Orc, Ornak may benefit from Nerak the Glacian Swog Rider’s Orc Defensive Aura 1 defense bonus ability. *'Orc Battle Cry': Orc Warriors • Blade Gruts • Heavy Gruts *'Red Flag of Fury Aura': Unique Utgar Heroes • Brunak • Cyprien Esenwein • Deathwalker 7000 • Deathwalker 8000 • Deathwalker 9000 • Estivara • Fen Hydra • Feral Troll • Frost Giant of Morh • Grimnak • Ice Troll Berserker • Isamu • Iskra Esenwein • Kee-Mo-Shi • Khosumet the Darklord • Krug • Kurrok the Elementalist • Marcu Esenwein • Marro Hive • Me-Burq-Sa • Mimring • Mind Flayer Mastermind • Moltenclaw • Ne-Gok-Sa • Nerak the Glacian Swog Rider • Ogre Pulverizer • Ogre Warhulk • Othkurik • Pelloth • Runa • Shurrak • Sir Hawthorne • Sonya Esenwein • Su-Bak-Na • Taelord the Kyrie Warrior • Tor-Kul-Na • Tornak • Torin • Warden 816 • Tul-Bak-Ra • Werewolf Lord • Wo-Sa-Ga Behind the Game *'How many Dice for Orc Battle Cry?': How many dice do I roll when using Orc Battle Cry Aura? You should roll the normal number of attack dice plus any enhancements from auras, height, spheres of influence and Glyphs. Instead of using regular attack dice, use Ornak’s Valkyrie dice. Strategy Due to Ornak's Red Flag of Fury Aura, you will want to keep Ornak alive during the early rounds of a battle, to maintain the greatest flexibility between all of your Unique Utgar Heroes. If the map is large, you can keep your army moving as a cohesive whole by activating Ornak on Turn 1, then moving your Orc Warriors (with bonding) on Turns 2 and 3. This way, when you make contact with your enemy, you will have the resources of your entire army to draw upon. If your opponent brought ranged Squads that may pose problems for your Orcs, then use anti-range Heroes to break them up before you begin your melee charge. High defense Heroes like Deathwalker 9000 or Ne-Gok-Sa can also march in and engage several units, tying up their attacks long enough for you to swarm in with your Gruts. Once you have eliminated or diverted the first ranged threat, charge in with bonded Orc Warriors and an Orc Champion like Grimnak or Tornak. If your opponent lacks explosion attacks, keep all of your warriors adjacent to your champion, as his defense bonus will help keep your Orc Warriors alive long enough to get engaged with the enemy. Hopefully, you will be able to swarm all over your opponent's position with your Gruts. This will also keep Ornak safe, since engaged enemy units won't be able to target your tender flagbearer. Later in the battle, after the first wave of Heroes have died, charge Ornak into the fray and take the bonus from the Orc Battle Cry Aura. By this time, you will probably be near the end stages of the battle, either cleaning up your last remaining enemies or being cleaned up yourself. Once you decide to commit Ornak to the melee, the trick to keeping him alive is keeping all hostile ranged figures engaged with your own figures, so that those ranged figures cannot focus fire on Ornak. This shouldn't be too hard, considering the fact that all Orc Warriors have the Disengage ability. Another strategy is the so-called Retchet Fling: This requires Ornak, Iskra Esenwein, and the Rechets of Bogdan. Move Iskra Esenwein away from Ornak's position. Then, roll to summon the Rechets of Bogdan. If successful, you will be able to place the Rechets up to 6 spaces away from Iskra, THEN move them an additional 6 spaces from their summoned position, afterwards you can still activate a second Utgar Hero! Heroscapers.com References Category:Utgar Category:Orc Category:Unique Hero Category:Crest of the Valkyrie